The Adventures of the Q Sisters
by TheQsisters
Summary: My sister and I are transported to a dimension where we can visit the worlds of cartoons and movies whenever we fall asleep and the amazing thing is that WE are in charge. We each have our own adventure, spend one together or the characters we meet have their own adventures with other shows. We hope you enjoy this new cross-over series.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people of ! This is Nvq00, finally joined by Acq03! We're making something that some people may have thought of or made before but we're taking it and going our style with it! So this fic is one we've made together. I write, Acq03 edits it to its ultimate awesomeness. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prologue:

The sisters were all tucked in for the night. The day went blandly by. Nothing exciting had happened during the day. However, they were able to watch their favorite shows on Direct TV on demand. The elder sister was anxious with one particular show and could not wait until the second season, which was to air sometime in March. The younger was content but also couldn't wait every Saturday, because her favorite show began to release new episodes every weekend.

The elder, named Envy, was obsessed with cartoons and dreamed of becoming a cartoonist and movie director. The younger, named Acee, shared the same dream, which Envy didn't really like but Acee always gave her advice on her ideas for shows. Envy realized that she needed A's talent for knowing what people like and what they don't. The sisters were very close though they did argue here and there.

They lived alone in their 2-bedroom apartment. Envy had a talent for drawing, while Acee was a wonder with animals. They were a real pair.

That night, there was magic in the air. You see, there is a secret that these two share and they were afraid if they told anyone, people would call them crazy. But it's true! The two were fast asleep. The clock on the nightstand next to Acee's bed struck 12. At that moment, it seemed like a mist came out of Acee's tired figure. It looked exactly like her. Acee looked at her solid self. "Alright! Morning! Better go wake up Envy." She said quietly.

Envy was already one step ahead. She got herself dressed for the occasion by wearing her usual outfit; a thin black coat with lapels, a black T-shirt, dark jeans, black Converse shoes and her black leather bag that contained all the technology in the world. She opened the door of her bedroom and walked out to the living room. Acee had already dressed and was on her way to wake up Envy when she already saw her there. Acee was dressed in a red sweater, a My Little Pony shirt, black leggings and pink Converse shoes.

u ready?" she asked. "You bet." Envy replied excitedly. "Where you want to eat?" Acee asked. "How about Sugar Cube Corner? Pinkie always has the best breakfasts made for us." Envy suggested. "Sure, whatever." Acee agreed.

Acee opened the front door, which revealed a massive terminal with tunnels that lead to different places. Above one tunnel, a sign said **Enchancia**. Another read, **Equestria.** Another one read, **Endsville. **Out of each tunnel, came out cartoon characters. They mingled and talked, traveling to each others worlds. At the end of the terminal, there was a large tunnel that led to the shopping mall. There, various characters buy things to remember the other worlds they have visited or to just hang out. It's real purpose there is for the sisters to buy supplies.

Three characters walked up to the sisters. One was female, the rest were male. They all looked like black and white dogs. The tallest one wore brown pants with a belt, the middle one wore a red hat with a light blue turtleneck shirt, and the smallest one wore a flower on her ears and a pink skirt around her waist. "Welcome back, Q sisters!" The tallest greeted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! We are back and we are going to start our journey. BTW, all we have to say about us being different species is that it's the same matter with the Cakes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Off to Equestria

"Hi Yakko." Envy greeted back. Acee squealed and hugged Wakko. "Wakko! I love you soo much!" she exclaimed. "What? No 'Hi Dot' to me? I exist too, ya know." Dot said sarcastically. "Sorry Dot. Hi!" Acee held out an arm to hug Dot. "That's better." Dot said satisfied, climbing into Acee's arm. "So. Whatcha guys doin' today?" Yakko asked. "We're on our way to Equestria to have some breakfast. Then, I was going to invite Wakko to Enchancia so we could have a tea party with Cedric and Sofia." Envy replied. "I'd be glad to. I haven't seen 'ol Cedric in a while, so it should be fun!" Wakko said with his silly English accent. "When is it?" he asked. "At 1:00. Do you think you could make it?" Envy asked. "Pretty sure." Wakko said. "Alright then. Now that it's settled can we go eat now? I want bacon!" Acee said anxiously. "Fine, we're going right now. Bye guys!" Envy called to the Animaniacs when she and Acee began to head to the tunnel that led to Equestria.

In the world of My Little Pony, Pinkie Pie was setting up tables and helping the Cakes if they ever had customers. The baby Cakes were in their playpen, babbling and playing with their toys. Not many ponies wanted treats today, so business was kind of slow. Pinkie thought it would be okay to sit down for a little bit until she heard the ringing of the doorbell. "Ooh! Guests!" she exclaimed. She trotted happily to the door and opened it to find two mares there. One was a gray unicorn and taller than the other light blue pegasus. "Hi Q sisters! Come in! What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked. "Hi Pinkie. We're here for breakfast. We thought having breakfast at Sugar Cube Corner would be cool for today." Cartoon Shade (Acee) replied as she walked inside the shop. Autumn Sketch (Envy) followed her in.

"Well you're in luck! What do you guys want to eat today?" Pinkie asked as she led the mares to their seats. "Hmm. How about waffles and…. BAACONN!" Cartoon squealed. "Same here." Autumn said calmly. "Waffles and bacon coming up! You guys don't mind me eating with you, do you?" Pinkie asked as she began to put the waffles in the toaster. "Not at all." Cartoon said. "Cool. So what are you guys planning to do after this?" Pinkie asked. "I'm going to go to Enchancia for a tea party with Cedric, Sofia, and Wakko." Autumn stated. "And _I'm_ going to hang out with Discord! Jealous, sis?" Cartoon teased. "Nope. Well, maybe a little but I get to hang out with Cedric! So, ha! We both get to hang out with cool villains. Oh, wait I forgot. Discord's not a villain anymore." Autumn teased. "So? He's still cool. And he WAS a better villain Cedric." Cartoon waved her hoof for dramatic emphasis. "Yeah, WAS." Autumn said sarcastically. "Hey! Not to be rude or anything but here's your waffles and bacon!" Pinkie plopped the plates on the table. She had been hearing their "debate" and decided to break it up before they started to use verbal abuse.

Cartoon rolled her eyes and took her fork off the table. She stabbed the bacon and shoved it in her mouth. "Whatever. Discord's awesome no matter who or what comes along." She said with her mouth full. "Says the big sloppy cannibalistic pig." Autumn grumbled under her breath. "What was that?" Cartoon asked angrily. "Nothing! Nothing at all." Autumn said quickly. Cartoon glared at her for a while then went back to eating. Pinkie sat down with her breakfast and ate quietly. Then, she got and idea. "Hey Winter!" she said. "It's Cartoon." Cartoon told Pinkie. "Really? I thought your name was Winter Shade." Pinkie said thoughtfully. "It is but she likes to be called Cartoon Shade. Mostly because she wants to be like me, even though my first name is Autumn." Autumn explained. "Ohh. I see! Well then, Cartoon. Can I come with you to visit Discord? I've got nothing to do here." Pinkie asked, bouncing up and down causing the table to shake.

"Uhh. Sure Pinkie Pie. I'd love it!" Cartoon replied nervously while trying to keep her food on the table. "Yeeeeee! I can't wait!" Pinkie squealed with glee. Cartoon AND Autumn were unsuccessful at keeping their food on the table. The plates shook off the table and the food splattered on the floor. Pinkie stopped bouncing and they all stared at the food on the floor. The sisters looked at Pinkie with skeptical faces. "Hee hee. Oops." She said with an embarrassed face. "Eh, I wasn't that hungry anyway. Well, I'm off to Enchancia. See you guys later!" Autumn said picking up her plate and spilled food. She threw it away and walked out the door.

"I'll help you clean up Pinkie. Then, we'll go see Discord." Cartoon said. "Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said cheerfully. The two mares began to clean up the sticky splattered waffles off the floor.

* * *

Now we part. See you all in the next chapter.


End file.
